


Oh, Jared Kleinman.

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: fic., it's a crossover, universe hoppin'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Evan Hansen is not buying any of Jared Kleinman's shit.ORJeremy Heere and Michael Mell are lost.I REDID THIS! IT'S DISCONTINUED!





	Oh, Jared Kleinman.

**Author's Note:**

> TW:  
> cussing, mentions of suicide, cussing
> 
> THIS FANFICTION TAKES PLACE AFTER THE EVENTS OF DEAR EVAN HANSEN AND BE MORE CHILL.

"...That's definitely not-.. not a thing, Jared."

"It is! I'm telling about you, I read it on this forum!" 

Jared's (family) friend, Evan, gave Jared an unimpressed look. "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to believe everything you read on the internet?" 

Big, dramatic sigh from Jared. "I'm telling you! It's real!" He insisted. "Seriously! I started asking around on the comments section of the forum, and everyone said-"

"What if they were lying?" 

Cue cold glare from Jared. "It's real! And if you don't believe me, then-"

"I, uh, I don't. Believe you."

"Then I'll have to prove it to you!"

Evan would rather not get wrapped in another wave of lies. "Yeah, how?" 

"Uh, well..."

 

//

 

Once the screaming was over, Jeremy and Michael looked around. Yeah, you read that right. Screaming.

Michael and Jeremy had- or, were- having a great time of just playing videogames. Later in the day, Michael's console made a low buzzing noise. " _It's probably overheating,"_ Michael had suggested. " _Maybe we should play something else."_

The more Michael examined the console, the more strange it seemed. Heck, it even seemed like it was vibrating. And that wasn't something consoles normally did, right? Not that he knew of. Soon, enough the low buzzing sound got louder and louder, until it seemed like a white light was blinding Jeremy and Michael. And that was where the screaming came from, 'cause it was pretty terrifying. 

The moment they opened their eyes, they were out of Michael's basement and in...a school hallway? Not their school hallway. This school hallway was covered in posters, inspirational ones, even the cliche 'hang in there' cat one. Their school just had posters for clubs. 

"What the...hell?" Michael grumbled, rubbing his eyes under his glasses. "Where are we?" He looked around. 

Jeremy shrugged his shoulders because he honestly didn't know. "Uh, high school?" 

"Well, yeah, obviously," Michael scoffed, "But I mean other than that. It's not our high school, unless it appeared on HGTV." He joked. Jeremy mustered a chuckle. Seriously, it looked completely different from their high school.

"Dude, did we just like, teleport, or something? Did your console....do that?" 

Michael groaned. "What piece of technology  _can_ I trust?! Are my own consoles turning against me?!" He wailed dramatically. Jeremy patted his back. 

"Come on, we should find someone or something."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! next chapter will be out soon, kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
